el cariño crece
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: sonic se combierte en niño y shadow debe cuidar de el, terminando encariñandose de el, para luego saber que deberan separarse cuando regrese a la normalidad u.u
1. Chapter 1

El cariño crece

Tails: me estoy preocupando por Sonic, todavía no regresó de la base de Eggman…

Shadow: para empezar que fue a hacer ahí?

Tails: me dijo que Eggman estaba inventando un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir la ciudad entera!

Shadow: quizás lo capturaron, iré a buscarlo…-sale de la casa y se detiene por oír un ruido- quien esta ahí?! –escucha unos ruidos en los arbustos- CAOS SPEAR!!!

¿??: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Shadow: muéstrate o morirás!

¿??: Espera! No me lastimes! –se oyó una voz fina provenir de los arbustos y de ellos salió un pequeño erizo de aproximadamente 3 años, el pobre estaba llorando del susto-

Shadow: te conozco? o.ò como te llamas?

¿??: Sonic…-dijo un poco tímido-

Shadow: Sonic?!!! Que te pasó?!!!

Sonic: no se…no me acuerdo…

Shadow: vamos a preguntarle a Tails?

Sonic: bien… -fueron adentro y hablaron con Tails y los demás que estaban ahí después que se recuperaran del shock-

Shadow: y… que haremos con el?

Sonic: -mirando tele- mi mamá me ama, ma me mi mo mu…-cantando- n.n

Tails: uno de nosotros debe cuidarlo por unos días…

Knuckles: yo no puedo, debo proteger la esmeralda maestra

Rouge: yo debo robar la esmeralda maestra y trabajar para G.U.N.

Amy: yo debo trabajar en el café

Cream: mi mamá ya está muy ocupada con Cheese, Chocola y conmigo ó.ò

Tails: y yo debo trabajar en mi taller y sin mencionar en encontrar una cura

Shadow: -todos lo miran- que? o.o pretenden que yo lo cuide? YO?!

Todos: siiii…

Shadow: ni lo sueñen! ¬¬

EN CASA DE Shadow…

Sonic: Shadow, Shadow, tengo sed ^^

Shadow: eeeh… bien –busca un baso de jugo, y se lo da- aquí tienes…

Sonic: gracias n.n –tomando- ha! Estuvo rico… -gruñido de estómago-

Shadow: tienes hambre… que quieres comer?

Sonic: no se…mmm… sopa de caracolitos?

Shadow: mmm… creo que tengo de esos-se fija en la alacena- si, aquí está-lo saca y se pone a preparar sopa para los 2, luego de que está lista le sirve a Sonic un plato y después para el mismo- que lo disfrutes…

Sonic: -comiendo- mmm… n.n está delichocha

Shadow: -comiendo- gracias ¬///¬ -después de la comida levantó los platos y los lavó, luego fue al baño a lavarse los dientes- sucede algo?

Sonic: -mirando- no… tengo que lavarme los dientes?

Shadow: si… Amy me dio cosas que podrías necesitar entre ellas tu cepillo-se lo muestra-

Sonic: aahh… Shadow, no alcanzo el lavabo, me levantas?

Shadow: bien –levantando-

Sonic: -lavándose los dientes-

Shadow: ya esta?

Sonic: si n.n

Shadow: vamos a dormir? –Lo baja-

Sonic: espera! –Lo agarra del pantalón- quiero ir… .///.

Shadow: oh bien… necesitas ayuda?

Sonic: no…

Shadow: bien…-saliendo del baño-

Sonic: Shadow! –desde dentro del baño- ayúdame!

Shadow: -se levanta de la puerta- voy! ¬¬

Luego se fueron a la habitación para huéspedes…

Shadow: bueno, aquí dormirás tú… necesitas algo antes de dormir?

Sonic: mmm… bueno yo…

Shadow: aja?

Sonic: yo… mojo la cama… ¬///¬

Shadow: a si?

Sonic: es que no se ir bien al baño todavía… y Amy me dijo que tenía que usar pañales "pull ups" para que aprendiera…

Shadow: veamos…-revisa la bolso de Sonic- si, aquí están

Después de que Shadow le puso el pañal lo dejó para dormir, y se fue a su propia habitación, unas horas pasaron, Shadow estaba profundamente dormido hasta que sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en la cara…

Shadow: emem… -despertando- que? que haces aquí?

Sonic: podemos dormir contigo? Em… Un tiene miedo ó.ò –abrazando su osito-

Shadow: bien –pone la colcha sobre el- duerme bien

Sonic: tu también UwU

Al día siguiente Shadow despertó primero y fue a desayunar, horas después despertó Sonic…

Sonic: yanw…-w- Shadow?

Shadow: -entrando- buenos días dormilón, pensé que nunca despertarías ^^

Sonic: buenas… n.n que hora es?

Shadow: las 12 pm –se acerca-

Sonic: que haces? o.o

Shadow: -revisando desde la parte de atrás de su pañal- .o me fijo si no estas limpio, y no, no lo estas… -_- -lo llevó a una tabla y lo cambió, poniéndole un pañal nuevo, unos jeans pequeños, una remera azul con roja, y sus zapatos pero versión pequeña- listo ^^

Sonic: gracias n.n eh? o.o –se fijo que algo de su cabeza le tapaba el ojo- tengo fleco?

Shadow: no te habías dado cuenta? –saca un cepillo- haber te voy a peinar para que no te moleste… -peinando- te gusta?

Sonic: -ronroneando- ^u^ si…

Shadow: listo, sigue el fleco pero ya no te molestará, vamos a comer?

Sonic: sii!! ^o^

En la cocina…

Shadow: te gusta la milanesa?

Sonic: siii!!!

Shadow: pues híncale el diente ^^

Después de comer y lavar los platos, Shadow quería divertirse con su pequeña visita…

Shadow: bien, ya que dormiste hasta tarde creo que no dormirás siesta, quieres ir a la plaza?

Sonic: si!

En la plaza…

Sonic: -viendo a otros niños jugando con sus padres, el extrañó a su mamá y su papá, pero se le pasó una idea por la cabeza- Shadow? –Dijo tímido-

Shadow: si?

Sonic: puedo decirte papá? ¬///¬

Shadow: eh? por que?

Sonic: es que yo no conocí a mi papá, y siempre quise uno –triste-

Shadow: … muy bien… u.u

Sonic: de veritas? o.o

Shadow: sip ^^

Sonic: yeah! Gracias papi! xD –abrazando-

Shadow: bueno, ahora ve a jugar, pero no te alejes…

Sonic: bien n.n –se va corriendo a los columpios, pero luego vuelve- lo trajiste?

Shadow: si, ten –saca un osito de la mochila- ahora ve… ^^

Sonic: si n.n –ahora si, va a los juegos mientras Shadow se sienta en un banco, se subió a un laberinto pero al largarse por el tobogán su osito se cayó primero, Sonic fue por el, pero alguien lo había agarrado- dame a Un!

Niño1: o y que harás? Pelearas por el?

Sonic: dámelo! Es mío!

Niño2: es solo un bebé llorón! Mira todavía usa pañales! –levanta la remera de Sonic y se ve que un cacho de su pañal sobresale del pantalón- jajaja

Sonic: no es cierto! –apunto de llorar- devuélvemelo!

Niño1: va a llorar –empuja a Sonic al barro- jajaja

Sonic: ToT PAPIIIIII!!!! –llorando-

De alguna manera muy lejos de ahí, Shadow escuchó los gritos de su "hijo"…

Shadow: Sonic! –corre hacia el-

Con Sonic…

Niños1y2: jajajajajaajajaja xD

Sonic: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ToT

Shadow: -aparece de detrás de los niños y los agarra de las orejas- ahora ustedes 2 me dirán: por-que es-tán mo-les-tan-do a "mi" ni-ño?

Niños1y2 : aaaaa!!! Lo sentimos!!! No lo volveremos a hacer –le devuelven el oso a Sonic y luego se van corriendo asustados-

Shadow: estas bien? –Le limpia la cara-

Sonic: si… -sniff- T^T

Shadow: hiciste bien en llamarme…

Sonic: papi… -sniff- soy un bebé llorón?

Shadow: por supuesto que no –lo carga- vamos a casa? Yo te llevo uO

Sonic: si… ^^

En casa de Shadow…

Shadow: bueno… llegamos…

Sonic: que hacemos ahora?

Shadow: que tal si te baño primero que nada, estas cubierto de barro

Sonic: tu también xD

Shadow: o, es verdad…

Sonic: papi, nos bañamos juntos? n.n –(es solo un niño, no piensen que lo dijo con mala intención)-

Shadow: bueno…

En el baño…

Shadow: -desnudo (como si no lo hubieran visto sin pantalones -_-)-bueno, vas a entrar o no?

Sonic: -desnudo- non n.n

Shadow: a que no? ¬u¬ -se lanza sobre Sonic y lo levanta- ahora no te me escapas jajaja D

Sonic: no! suéltame! xD jajajaja –tratando de escapar-

Shadow: -entrando en el agua con Sonic en sus brazos- jajaja te gané D

Sonic: no vale! Me voy a vengar! ¬n¬ -puchero-

Shadow: -lavando la cabeza de Sonic- si, como digas ^^

Luego del baño, se secaron, y se puede ver un punto azul que viene corriendo a la habitación de Shadow, es, es… SONIC DESNUDO!!!

Sonic: -corriendo- jajajaja xD no me atrapas papi!

Shadow: -persiguiendo (y no, el ya no esta desnudo xD lamento decepcionarlas)- vuelve aquí!!! Sonic! Regresa! Debo cambiarte!

Sonic: libertad!!! –Saltando en la cama- xD jajajajajaja

Shadow: Rarw! –rugiendo como monstruo- ven aquí-se le tira encima y lo atrapa- eres mío! D

Sonic: nooooo!!! xD jajajajaja suéltame monstruo feo!

Shadow: no! –le pone el pañal y el pijama- no te escaparas! –le levanta la remera y le sopla en la panza para hacerle cosquillas- prrrrrr!!!

Sonic: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD NO TODO MENOS ESO!!! JAJAJAJA!!!

Shadow: bueno… a dormir pinchitos…

Sonic: si… pinchotes… n.n

Shadow: antes no quieres nada?

Sonic: nop n.n

Shadow: y Un? No quiere jugo verdad?

Sonic: no seas tonto papi, Un es un oso de peluche, no toma jugo u.ú

Shadow: o si, que tonto xp

Sonic: toma leche con chocolate n.n

Shadow: ah? O.òu bueno… le traeré leche con chocolate a "UN" .

Vuelve al rato con una mamadera…

Shadow: aquí tienes Un… .u

Sonic: que dices Un? –Poniéndolo junto a su oído- Un dice que no quiere leche, pero si el no la quiere, me la tomaré yo n.n –agarra la mamadera y se acuesta para tomar-

Shadow: -se acuesta y lee un libro- que tal está? ^^

Sonic: muy rica n.n –volviendo a tomar hasta que se queda dormido- awww… -w-zzzzzzz…

Shadow: -deja el libro y la mamadera en la mesita de noche y luego apaga la luz- buenas noches -_-zzzzz…-luego de unas horas Sonic despertó a Shadow-

Sonic: papi… despierta…

Shadow: hmm… que pasa Sonic? -_¬

Sonic: tuve una pesadilla ´·_·`

Shadow: me quieres contar con quien soñaste?

Sonic: *cabeceo* con metal Sonic…

Shadow: ese pedazo de chatarra da menos miedo que tu…

Sonic: je, Bio Lizard…

Shadow: la lagartija? Seria mejor picarla con una vara…

Sonic: jeje, Erazor Djinn…

Shadow: el NO genio de la lámpara?

Sonic: jaja, el caballero negro…

Shadow: la lata de gaseosa ambulante? Que crees que tenga dentro? Pepsi o Coca-cola?

Sonic: jajaja, Chaos…

Shadow: y si lo metemos a la heladera y lo hacemos gelatina?

Sonic: jajaja, Scourge…

Shadow: el moco con púas?

Sonic: jajajaja, Mephiles…-(por si no se han dado cuenta, Sonic ya solo nombra a la mayoría de sus enemigos para que Shadow diga mas chistes)-

Shadow: mi copia barata? Ni siquiera está bien hecho le falta la boca…

Sonic: jajajaja, Eggman…

Shadow: a no! ni te cuento de ese tipo! Primero que nada que eso que tiene en la cara? Un bigote o un gato?! Y ese nazo! Sabes los cachos de cerebro que se le deben escurrir por ahí?

Sonic: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!!! –Sonic se moría de la risa, mientras rodaba en la cama- xD

Shadow: te sientes mejor?

Sonic: sip! Gracias papi n.n

Ya al día siguiente Shadow levantó a Sonic…

Sonic: yanw…que vamos a hacer hoy papi

Shadow: *cargándolo* bueno… Vainilla nos invitó a tomar el té, todos se dieron un tiempo libre para ir, y de paso veremos como va Tails con la cura…

Sonic: bien n.n –Sonic lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara en el mechón de pelo de Shadow-

Shadow: para… me haces cosquillas…

Sonic: es que está muy suave y calentito ^w^ yanw…

Shadow: duerme si quieres… de todos modos te estoy cargando, y te despierto cuando lleguemos…

Sonic: gracias… -se acomoda para dormir en el suave mechón de su papá escuchando los latidos de su corazón- nwn zzzzzzzz… *ronroneando*

Después en casa de Cream y Vainilla…

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Cream: yo voy! –Abre la puerta- hola Sonic, hola Shadow! n.n pasen…

Shadow: hola Cream… -entrando-hola a todos…

Todos: hola!

Shadow: hm? Sonic, por que no saludas?

Sonic: -escondiéndose detrás de Shadow- ó.ò tengo miedo…

Shadow: pero de que? si son tus amigos…

Cheese: -se acerca a Sonic- chao, chao!

Sonic: ó.ò um… -se oculta más en las piernas de Shadow-

Cream: vamos Sonic, no tengas miedo, vamos a jugar juntos quieres? n.n

Sonic: um… si –sale y camina lentamente a la sala con las orejas caídas-

Vainilla: como estas Sonic? Quieres pastelillos? n.n

Sonic: -recibiendo- gracias ^o^

Tails: como estas Sonic? n.n –mueve sus colas acariciando la cara de Sonic-

Sonic: jajaja… -jugando con las colas- xD

Cream: Sonic, quieres que hagamos coronas de flores?

Sonic: bueno… ^u^

Cream: vamos… n.n

Sonic: oh! Espera… -corre hacia Shadow-

Shadow: si, lo traje ^^-saca el oso de la mochila y se lo da-

Sonic: gracias papi!!! –se va corriendo detrás de Cream con su oso-

Todos: te dijo PAPIIIII!!!!o.O

Shadow: ah? Si, bueno, es que el me preguntó si podía llamarme así por que el jamás tubo un padre, y yo le dije que si… ^^U

Todos los chicos: oooooh… o.o

Todas las chicas: awwwww… ^w^

En el jardín…

Sonic: y como se hacen las coronas de flores? o.o

Cream: primero busquemos las flores y luego te enseño como… n.n

Sonic: -busca flores, pero no sabe cual usar- Cream, que es esa flor?

Cream: esa es una **Amapola**: Individualidad, sensación propia de las personas que se sienten especiales y amantes de la vida silvestre.

Sonic: y esa?

Cream: un **Clavel**: Significa distinción y nobleza

Sonic: y esas?

Cream: son **Rosas blancas con bordes rojos**: simbolizan unidad.

Sonic: y esas?

Cream: **Rosas Rosadas**: Se asocian a la felicidad y crecimiento espiritual. El rosa claro significa admiración y simpatía. Transmiten agradecimiento a los seres queridos.

Sonic: quiero esas y las de los bordes rojos para Shadow n.n

Cream: lo quieres mucho, verdad? n.n

Sonic: si! Quiero estar con el por siempre! ^u^

Cream: (pobre Sonic… está muy feliz con Shadow, y cuando Tails encuentre una cura de seguro los 2 se separaran)

Sonic: oh? Emm… Cream, ya vuelvo… -se va corriendo- cuidame a Un!

Cream: bien! Mejor empiezo a hacer esto…

En la casa…

Sonic: -entra corriendo- papiii!!!

Shadow: Sonic! Pasó algo malo?!

Sonic: -se agarra del pantalón de Shadow- tengo que ir…

Shadow: oooh… esa emergencia… . Vainilla, nos prestas el baño?

Vainilla: por supuesto, está arriba la 3ª puerta a la izquierda…

Shadow: gracias…

Sonic: rápido… -cruzando las piernas-

Después…

Sonic: -regresa al jardín- hola Cream! Ya volví n.n

Cream: donde fuiste?

Sonic: al baño ^///^

Cream: aaah… vamos a hacer las coronas?

Sonic: SI!!! ^o^

Media hora después en la sala…

Cream: -entrando- vamos Sonic… dásela n.n

Sonic: -se acerca a Shadow con los brazos en su espalda y mirando abajo sonrojado- emmm… esto es… para ti… .///. –le muestra la corona de rosas rosadas y blancas con borde blanco intercaladas (si le quitaron las espinas! Sino el pobre Shadow iba a morir desangrado)- gracias cuidarme… te quiero mucho, mucho… y quiero que siempre estemos juntos…te amo papi! ToT –lo abraza y llora-

Shadow: *shock* O.o eh… yo también ^u^ -lo abraza también-

Las chicas: awwww… ^w^

Los chicos: *shock* O.o?

Poco después, Shadow estrenaba su nueva corona, mientras Sonic dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos…

Shadow: se durmió…

Tails: bueno, voy probando poco a poco la fórmula, todavía no estará lista…

Shadow: ok…

Amy: pues a mi me parece que Shadow está tomando gusto de esto ^^

Shadow: eh? que quieres decir? O.o

Rouge: que en verdad te gusta ser el padre de Sonic ¬u¬

Shadow: eh? bueno, no es muy distinto, siempre vi a Sonic como un niño pequeño antes de que esto ocurriera, de hecho me parecía gracioso, pero ahora… creo que he comenzado a quererlo de verdad…

Knuckles: no te encariñes mucho con ese Sonic, por que tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar a la normalidad…

Shadow: lo sé… u.ù (pero preferiría que fuera tarde)


	2. Chapter 2

*sonic y shadow le pertenecen a sega*

Esa noche en casa de Shadow…

Shadow: -acostado- *suspiro* u.ù

Sonic: -acostado- que te pasa papi? ó.ò

Shadow: no es nada…

Sonic: ten… -le da su osito- cuando estoy triste, Un siempre me hace sentir mejor… n.n

Shadow: gracias Sonic… -le besa la frente- vamos, a dormir…

Sonic: si!

Pasó 1 mes en el que Tails seguía peleando con la cura y mientras no la tuviera lista Shadow estaría chocho de la vida por que así se quedaría con Sonic, ese hermoso día de sol se fueron a pasear al parque, en donde se encontraron a una amiga que había hecho Shadow semanas atrás, ella tenía una hija de 1 año, y a veces mientras Sonic jugaba ella le daba consejos de paternidad a Shadow quien ponía mucha atención, después de todo el quería ser un gran padre para su "hijo"…

Shadow: como estas Clara?

Clara: hola Shadow, hola Sonic… un poco ocupada…

Sonic: hola! n.n

Shadow: ocupada?

Clara: si, es que tengo que hacer unos tramites urgentes y no tengo con quien dejar a Sofía…

Shadow: ya veo… yo podría cuidarla hasta que termines… n.n

Clara: en serio? No tienes problema?

Shadow: claro que no, a demás me has ayudado mucho…

Clara: muy bien entonces la buscaré dentro de unas horas en tu casa-le entrega a Sofía y un bolso rosa- de nuevo gracias por todo –se marcha-

Shadow: vamos a casa Sonic?

Sonic: si…

En casa de Shadow…

Shadow: -sentado en el sillón jugando con Sofía- ^^

Sofía: jajaja… n.n *gruñido de estomago* buaaaaaaaa!!!

Shadow: tienes hambre? –Saca una mamadera rosa del bolso- aquí tienes

Sofía: -bebiendo- n.n

Sonic: o.o -mirando- papi… yo también tengo hambre…

Shadow: he… tengo las manos ocupadas… saca tu mamadera de la mochila, ahí tienes leche con chocolate…

Sonic: bien… -sonaba en un tono triste, puesto que su papá no le prestaba atención (Huh… el monstruo de los celos está saliendo) saca la mamadera y se pone a beber-

Shadow: que bonita eres… si algún día me caso quisiera tener una linda niña como tu ^^

Sonic: (entonces… a mi no me quiere?)

Poco después Sofía se durmió, Sonic estaba aburrido y se puso a hacer lo que todo niño, a jugar con el juguete mas ruidoso que encontró…

Sonic: -jugando con un camión de bomberos que hacia un ruido impresionante- Brum… Brum! Vamos a apagar el incendio!!!

Sofía: -despertando- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Shadow: Sonic!! Sofía estaba durmiendo! Por que no vas a jugar a otra parte?! –Cargando a Sofía-

Sonic: si… -se va pero muy, muy triste-

Después…

Shadow: -cambiando el pañal de Sofía- bien ya estas lista señorita ^^-la pone en el suelo-

Sonic: mmm… Shadow… me cambias a mi también?

Shadow: -lo levanta- Sonic, no se cuantas veces te dije que intentaras ir al baño tu solo! –lo cambia y luego lo baja- ya estas grande, debes aprender!

Sonic: si… ó.ò-se va lentamente-

Más tarde se escucha un fuerte griterío de la sala…

Sonic: dame a Un!!! –Tirando del oso- es mío!

Sofía: mío! –tirando-

Sonic: MIO!!!! –Tira con fuerza y se lo quita-

Sofía: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Shadow: -entrando-que demonios pasó aquí?!!!

Sonic: Sofía me quería quitar a Un!

Sofía: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Shadow: Sonic!!! No le puedes prestar tus juguetes aunque sea un rato?!!!

Sonic: NO!!!

Shadow: se acabó Sonic!!! Estás castigado vete a la habitación y quédate ahí hasta que yo te lo diga!!! ME ENTENDISTE?!!!

Sonic: *llorando* -se va corriendo- tonto!

Shadow: -calmando a Sofía- ya, ya…

En la habitación…

Sonic: *llorando* -se puso a dibujar para calmarse- (tonta Sofía, tonto Shadow, lo odio, no quiero volver a verlo…) me voy… -agarró unas cuantas cosas, las puso en su mochila y se marchó de casa-

Horas después apareció Clara…

Clara: hola Shadow, como se portó? ^^

Shadow: muy bien… fue un angelito –se la entrega-

Clara: otra vez gracias por todo ^^ adiós

Shadow: no hay problema… adiós –cierra la puerta- (debería hablar con Sonic, no lo he visto en un rato) –va a la habitación- Sonic? (no está)-lo busca por toda la casa y regresa a la habitación- Sonic… -pisa una hoja de papel- (y esto?) –la levanta y mira un dibujo que hizo Sonic: eran Shadow en un lado abrazando a Sofía muy felices y del otro lado estaba Sonic llorando- (que mal… debo ir a buscarlo)-salió corriendo de la casa y lo buscó por toda la ciudad preguntándole a todas las personas que se cruzaba hasta que lo vio cruzando una calle y justo venia un camión- SONIC!!!! –se apresuró en alcanzarlo-

Sonic: -caminando en medio de la calle, se para y ve el camión frente a el- O.O ah!

Shadow: -aparece, toma a Sonic y hace control caos al otro lado de la calle- Sonic! Que demonios pensabas?! Me preocupaste!!!

Sonic: *llorando* y desde cuando te importo?! Hoy me ignoraste y me gritaste!! Yo todo lo que quería era estar contigo!!! Pero ahora olvídalo! Ya no quiero que seas mi papá! Déjame en paz! TE ODIO!!!! –terminó de gritarle y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba-

Shadow: *shock* (el, dijo que me odiaba?) –En ese momento Shadow sintió que se le rompía el corazón y se fue caminando en la dirección contraria a Sonic- (quizás el vaya a casa de Amy si no me quiere cerca, ya no lo volveré a ver?)

*FLASHS BACKS DE SHADOW*

Sonic: -comiendo- mmm… n.n está delichocha

Sonic: podemos dormir contigo? Em… Un tiene miedo ó.ò –abrazando su osito-

Sonic: puedo decirte papá? ¬///¬

Sonic: yeah! Gracias papi! xD –abrazando-

Sonic: ToT PAPIIIIII!!!! –llorando-

Sonic: papi, nos bañamos juntos? n.n

Sonic: no vale! Me voy a vengar! ¬n¬ -puchero-

Sonic: -corriendo- jajajaja xD no me atrapas papi!

Sonic: no seas tonto papi, Un es un oso de peluche, no toma jugo u.ú

Sonic: toma leche con chocolate n.n

Sonic: gracias… -se acomoda para dormir en el suave mechón de su papá escuchando los latidos de su corazón- nwn zzzzzzzz… *ronroneando*

Sonic: -se acerca a Shadow con los brazos en su espalda y mirando abajo sonrojado- emmm… esto es… para ti… .///. –le muestra la corona de rosas rosadas y blancas con borde blanco intercaladas- gracias por cuidarme… te quiero mucho, mucho… y quiero que siempre estemos juntos…te amo papi! ToT –lo abraza y llora-

Sonic: *llorando* -se va corriendo- tonto!

*FIN DE LOS FLASH BACK*

Shadow: (en ese momento no me di cuenta pero el estaba llorando, quizás si fui un estúpido, como pude tratarlo así? Es solo un niño, la única persona que de verdad me amaba y lo lastimé, ni siquiera merezco que me mire)

Sonic: SUELTAME!!!

Shadow: ese fue Sonic!!! –mira para todos lados hasta que mira al cielo donde un robot se lo estaba llevando a la base flotante de Eggman- Sonic!!!

contiuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow persiguió la nave, pero poco a poco se alejaba de su vista así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió…

Shadow: CONTROL CAOS!!! –se tele transportó y apareció dentro de la nave- (a juzgar por estos aparatos de las turbinas debo estar en la parte del medio de la nave, debo apresurarme si no quiero que algo malo le pase a Sonic) –se dirige a toda velocidad a la parte de adelante-

Mientras tanto en la parte delantera de la nave Eggman tenía a Sonic atado a una mesa probablemente para hacer experimentos en el…

Sonic: déjame ir huevo con patas!!!

Eggman: por supuesto que no! sabes lo que me costó encontrarte? No creí que escaparías cuando te transformé en un niño pero hubo un maldito cortocircuito… ¬¬

Decoe: lamento eso doctor…

Sonic: tú me hiciste esto? –en ese momento Sonic lo recordó todo, el se encontraba en la base de Eggman se había infiltrado con éxito en la sala de maquinas, vio el arma de la que tanto presumía Eggman que destruiría la ciudad, intentó tomarla pero se desarmó en sus manos, obviamente era una trampa… Eggman aparece de detrás y le dispara un rayo, su cuerpo ardía mucho como sentía que sus huesos y músculos se iban contrayendo, no soportó el dolor y se desmayó, después de eso hubo una explosión por una "falla" y Sonic cayó desde el cielo en los arbustos donde Shadow lo encontró)- pero por que?

Eggman: quiero descubrir el secreto de tu velocidad… y que mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que cuando eres pequeño eh indefenso… hohohoho -(lo odio ¬¬x) presiona unos botones y una aguja gigante se mueve hacia Sonic- ahora esto te hará un poco de cosquillas, mmm… quizás con tu ADN te clone y me haga un sirviente jajaja

Sonic: *llorando asustado* aleja esa cosa de mi!!! . -se desmaya-

Justo cuando estaba por pincharlo tocan la puerta del laboratorio…

TOC, TOC, TOC

Eggman: -se detiene la maquina- quien podrá ser? Estoy ocupado!!!

Se rompe la puerta en mil pedazos y entra Shadow con un montón de Badnicks (robots rojos pequeños y muy molestos como los que aparecen en "Sonic héroes") colgados de su cuerpo…

Shadow: EGGMAN!!! –con una ira impresionante Shadow se tornó a un color rojo y utilizó su técnica mas poderosa- CAOS BLAST!!! –una onda de energía se expandió de su cuerpo y los pedazos de robots volaron por todo en lugar- grrrr… -se acerca hacia Sonic viendo el estado en el que estaba y arrancó la aguja gigante del brazo mecánico que la sostenía y la rompió en su mano luego volteó hacia Eggman- ahora si… eres huevo frito!!!

Dentro de la base de Eggman se escuchaban los gritos de horror de ese malvado científico, mientras la base explotaba. Luego Shadow tomó a Sonic y se tele transportó lejos de allí…

Sonic: *despertando* Shadow… tu, viniste a salvarme?

Shadow: -sosteniendo a Sonic en sus brazos- por supuesto, no me hubiera perdonado si ese loco te hacia algo…

Sonic: entonces… me quieres?

Shadow: si Sonic, te amo… -lo abraza fuerte mientras llora- te prometo que siempre te protegeré…

Sonic: hm… (Si me quiere, de verdad, me quiere) –llorando también lo abraza- yo también, te amo…

Pasaron unas semanas después de eso, Tails pudo encontrar una cura (el pobre se iba a quedar calvo por pensar tanto) y ese día Shadow llevó tristemente a Sonic a su taller…

Tails: bien Sonic, bebe esto… -le entrega una pequeña botella con un liquido azul-

Sonic: -la bebe hasta el fondo- arj! Está fea! –en ese momento sintió que todo le ardía así como la ultima vez, poco a poco fue creciendo mientras gritaba en dolor, Shadow estaba desesperado, quería ayudar, pero solo podía mirar, Sonic termino de crecer y luego hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse- Ash! Me duele todo, hm? Que me ven?

Shadow: funcionó!

Sonic: que cosa?

Shadow: la cura!

Sonic: cura? Para que? no entiendo de que me hablan… o.òU

Shadow: Tails?

Tails: probablemente no recuerda nada de cuando fue pequeño, pero seria mejor no decírselo, podría afectarlo mal…lo siento Shadow…

Shadow: bien Tails, quizás tengas razón…

Pasaron rápido las semanas y los meses, Sonic regresó a su vida normal ecepto que Eggman ya no apareció mas después de lo que le hizo Shadow .… como sea en lo que fuera que hiciere Sonic, Shadow estaba siempre cuidándolo como su sombra, a veces quedaban juntos para charlar o comer, el erizo negro al estar con el Sonic grande tanto tiempo, llegó a quererlo de una manera distinta a la de antes, incluso una vez mientras Sonic dormía en un prado de flores Shadow juró haber escuchado un "te amo Shadow" que provino de sus labios…

Los años pasaron como quien dice rápidamente y Shadow, se encontraba en un campo de flores "rosas blancas con bordes rojos y rosadas" cuando oyó una voz de una niña que el conocía bien…

Niña: papi! –ella era de color negro con franjas azules, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y un vestido y zapatitos celestes- esto es para ti! n.n –le entrega una corona idéntica a la que le había hecho Sonic hace años- te quiero!

Shadow: y yo a ti María… -se pone la corona en la cabeza y carga a su hija- donde está tu mamá?

Sonic: hola Shadow…

Shadow: hola…-le da un beso en la boca-

María: hola mami… n.n ten –le pone la misma corona que a Shadow- te quiero!

Sonic: y yo a ti ^^

Shadow: los amo, a los 2 ^^

Los sentimientos pueden traspasar el tiempo y el espacio, no importa de que manera se expresen, quedan grabados para siempre… "unidad y agradecimiento a los seres queridos".

FIN

si tienen dudas no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como un hombre puede embarazarse esto es un fanfic es una "ficcion" asi que no acepto quejas ¬¬ gracias a todos los que leyeron nos leemos luego bye


End file.
